Left 4 Ever
by raiden221
Summary: what happens when the evac leaves you behind could anyone survive these four are bout to find out. i suck at summaries rated t for obvious reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Left 4 Ever**

Cast (in order of appearance)

**Jack (Raiden) Winters**

**Collin Price**

**Kiara Rosado**

**Marcus Williams**

Jack's P.O.V

_**The living dead. Or are they really? Without thoughts or emotions are they really "living" dead? And if they are alive have I murdered living people. I don't know. I just can't wrap my head around it. This question has haunted me since the outbreak began. I've been telling myself that I had to kill them to survive, but it just doesn't make me feel better. But I have no choice because I have to live. He sacrificed himself so I could. So whether or not I feel it's wrong it doesn't matter. I have to live.**_

Jack got out of the chair he had been resting in and walked over to his bag of supplies. Inside it was 2 medical kits, ten cans of food, three bottles of pills, and a couple changes of clothes. Next to it was the crowbar he had been using to protect himself. He picked the crowbar and slung the backpack over his shoulder. The museum. People from all over kept writing on the safe house walls that evacuation would take place there. So that where he is heading. He pushed open the giant red door closed it behind him and continued walking down the street which was littered with cars. Careful not to set off any car alarms he made it down the street. Unfortunately a large semi was blocking off the rest of the street. He decided to go through an office building. There was another door on the other side of the semi so he could continue, plus he might find more supplies. He cautiously opened the door and walked in. It appeared like any receptionist office only it was covered in blood. He heard a low growl coming through the next room. He saw what looked like any zombie except that it was on all fours. That's when it pounced. Jack barely had time to react. He brought his crowbar up and smacked the zombie in the face. It staggered back and jack drove the curved end of the crowbar deep inside of the things skull. "What the hell was that? Zombies don't just pounce on a person from a distance like that." Jack mumbled to himself.

"HELP!" Jack looked up.

"That came from upstairs" Jack said to himself. He found the stairs and went to investigate. He found what appeared to be a normal zombie but after what just happened to him he decided to play it safe. It didn't notice him yet because it was preoccupied trying to break down a door. Jack got a little closer and noticed that the thing had bulges protruding from its neck. He ran up to it and as it started to turn around he slammed he crowbar on its head killing it instantly.

"Thank god you came along or I would be dead" the voice came from the door the zombie had tried to break down. A man in his early twenties walked out from the closet and held his hand out. "my name is Collin Price. You headed to the museum?" He asked.

Jack accepted the handshake and nodded. Jack noticed how similar they looked. Same short brown hair, same blue grey eyes, they even had the same olive drab t-shirt and blue jeans. The only difference was that Jack was slightly taller at 6'4 to Collins 6'2, and Jacks eyes were more grey while Collins were mostly blue with a hint of grey.

"Got a weapon?" Jack asked.

"I had a bat but it broke" Collin answered.

"Ok first thing we have to do is find one" Jack said while looking around. He spotted a pipe wrench and handed it to Collin. "Here we need to hurry there's a safe house at the end of the street. You ok to move?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was able to close the door before it got to me." Collin replied.

"Ok let's get out of here. Follow me." Jack led Collin back down stairs only to find about eight zombies waiting for them. Thankfully there was nothing out of the ordinary with these zombies and they were easily dispatched. They headed out of the building on the other side of the semi and continued down the street.

"There!" Collin yelled excitedly. Jack looked to where he was pointing and saw the big red door and sighed with relief.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG" they turned to see what could only be described as a deformed pink hulk charging at them.

"Quick into the safe room" Jack yelled. The two barely made it inside and closed the door. Its arms hit the door but it held in place, but it wouldn't hold forever. Looking around Jack found a couple Uzis and pistols. He quickly threw one to Collin. "Open fire!" Jack yelled as he unloaded the entire clip into the hulks face threw the safe room door window. After Collin had finished unloading his clip into the giant it finally fell over dead.

"YEAH THAT WAS AWSOME" Collin exclaimed.

"That wasn't awesome we almost died. Plus those things used to be people you shouldn't be excited over killing them." Jack scolded him.

"Sorry." Collin replied quietly.

Jack decided to look around for other useful things and found out that the house still had electricity. Looked inside a kids room and found a PlayStation 3 with a bunch of games and brought them into the main room.

"Whoa where did you find these?" Collin asked.

"Upstairs. Thought they might help pass the time" Jack replied.

"Cool. So I never caught your name what is it?" Collin asked.

"I don't like to give out my name. I don't like getting too close to people just in case something happens to them" Jack said rather bluntly.

"Ok so what should I call you?" Collin asked again.

"uhhhhhhhh" Jack was at a loss. He looked down to one of the games he picked up and saw some game called metal gear solid 2. On it was a name that caught his eye. "Call me Raiden" Jack said.

"Ok…. So Raiden I'll take first watch. Around three I'll wake you up." Collin said.

"Fine I'll sleep in the chair" Jack said. He then got up and walked to the chair. And fell asleep almost instantly.

**please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: At the beginning of each chapter I show the thoughts of one of the survivors it will be bold & italics so you can tell where the thoughts start and ends easier. Please review.**

Collins P.O.V

_**I wonder what is with these zombies. How can they change so much? I mean I've never met anyone the size of that tank. And I have never met someone who can jump about fifty feet in distance all in one jump. The thing with the giant tongue would have killed me if it weren't for Raiden. I'm thankful and all but what is with that name. I guess I shouldn't question it; he is the first person I have met since the outbreak started. Hopefully were not alone because while he is a zombie killer he is also a little cold. But I guess that happens in this type of world. I don't think he is cold enough to abandon me. I hope so anyway. Guess I'll find out.**_

Collin got up from the corner he was sitting in and started to walk around to keep his legs from cramping up. He looked over to Raiden and saw he was still asleep. He snuck over to Raiden's bag and tried to take a can of food out without waking him up. Satisfied with a can of soup he went into the kitchen to see if it still had power. Miraculously it did. He started heating it up completely forgetting the fact that he was on guard duty.

Kiara's P.O.V

"What the hell is that?" Kiara asked no one in particular. She spotted the giant pink mass lying in front of the safe house door. It didn't appear to be in the way if she tried to open the door. But she had never seen something like this before so she didn't know if it was dead or not. She decided to chance it. "What the hell, you only live once, unless you're infected." She gave a slight chuckle at her own joke and proceeded to open the door. It opened with relative ease, and she made it inside. She went to lock it when she suddenly heard coughing coming from the kitchen. She unholstered her pistol and walked cautiously walked through the opening. She saw a figure standing in front of the stove. She couldn't tell if it was a zombie because of the poor lighting. So she crept up behind it and placed the pistol on the back of his head.

"Don't move" Kiara quietly demanded.

"Look if you wanted some soup you could have asked" the man replied with very little concern. "Besides you found anyway".

"What are you talking about?" Kiara asked.

"You're not Raiden?" The man asked. He still hasn't turned around and is now frozen in fear.

"Who is Raid-oomph" Kiara was struck from behind and fell to the ground. She slowly fell into unconsciousness.

When she started to wake up everything seemed blurry. "Where am I?" Kiara slurred.

"In a safe house" she heard a voice though still couldn't tell who it was. Slowly as she regained her sight she saw it was the man from earlier, before she was knocked out.

"What happened" Kiara demanded.

"He happened" the man pointed over to a chair where she saw another man who liked very similar to the one talking to her. The man in the chair seemed to be concentrating on something almost as if he were meditating. "He thought you were trying to kill me. You know because of the whole gun thing." The man joked with her. "I'm Collin. You?" he prompted her.

"Kiara, and sorry about earlier" she apologized.

"Don't worry about it, see I told you if we just talked to her it would work out" he gloated to the man in the chair. Either he didn't hear Collin or he just didn't care because he just sat there, unmoving. She looked back to Collin and raised an eyebrow. "That's just how he sleeps, don't ask me" Collin said.

"hmph…..weird" she whispered to herself.

"Hey Raiden you're on guard duty" Collin yelled then threw a empty can at him to wake him up. suprisingly he moved his head to the left just before the can hit him.

"I know" Raiden replied bluntly. "Kiara grab a gun off the table" he said as he pointed over to the table where he found the sub-machine guns. "You two get some sleep. we leave in the morning." he told them as he stood up and walked over to the door.

"I'll take the floor, you can have the couch" Collin told her.

"What makes you think i'm staying here?" She questioned.

"Were headed to the museum for evac so unless you have a better plan or you just feel like going it alone i would just stay with us" Raiden replied. "Besides you're lucky i'm letting you stay. One idiot is enough to deal with."

She thought about it for a second.

"Fine" she said laying down on the couch.

_**How did he get the jump on me. I've never been snuck up on like that even before the outbreak. can I even trust these two. For all i know they could be using me. Then again im using them to so i guess it balances out. plus Collin seems trustworthy. I don't like it but i need them to survive.**_

Jack's P.O.V

_**This was a horrible idea. Why am i helping these people? I don't know them. I'm afraid it might turn out like last time. We were so close to escape. Only I made it. He made sure that i would make it. But maybe this time will be diffren't, maybe we can make it, maybe we can escape. There's not so many zombies here as there was back then. then again there wasn't these... special infected. Maybe i should slip out while they sleep, I**__** stayed with Collin so he would have someone to make sure he didn't do somthing stupid. Kiara can handle that. No. I'm not sure if we can trust her yet, plus I told him I would travel with him until we reached the museum. I always keep my word. Besides it's not like I have any other plan, I still need to escape. I have to keep my promise.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Until they know his name Jack will be referred to as Raiden except when it's in his P.O.V then it will be Jack unless someone else is talking to him. Please Review even if its bad.**

Kiara's P.O.V

_**Where am I? What happened? Is that my sister crying? Julie why are you crying? What happened to your nails? And your hair? Why are you running to me? What are doing with your nails? STOP. Try to remember you're my sister, stop trying to kill me…..**_

Kiara quickly rose from the couch in a cold sweat. "It was only a dream" she whispered to herself. She looked around the room to see if the others were awake/still there, Collin was sprawled out on the floor and snoring loudly, Raiden was sitting next to the door as he was when they went to sleep. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep. However when she sat up he opened his eyes and looked over.

"Need something?" Raiden asked.

"No. Just couldn't sleep." She replied.

"You should probably eat something" Raiden said as he reached over to his bag and threw her a box of pop-tarts. She was about to protest when her stomach growled and she remembered she had not eaten for twelve hours.

"Thanks" she mumbled. Raiden just grunted in reply and sat back down next to the door. She quickly scarfed down the food. Feeling satisfied she started to get up again before Raiden stopped her.

"Get some sleep, you got another 4 hours" Raiden told her.

"Why don't you sleep? You were awake before I got here don't you need sleep?" Kiara asked.

"No I don't. Besides I don't sleep well anymore" Raiden replied.

"Anymore?" she started.

"Forget it. I don't want to talk about it. Just get some sleep" Raiden yelled. Not wanting to make him angry she decided to just lie back down. Within minutes she was asleep again. No nightmares followed her this time.

Jack's P.O.V

Soon the four hours pass and Jack packed up all of their supplies. "Get up" Jack threw one of the bags at Collin to wake him up. He then kicked the couch moving it slightly, waking up Kiara. "I said get up" Jack said in an irritated tone. She slowly sat up and yawned.

"What about breakfast?" she asked Jack. He rolled his eyes and threw at box of cereal at her.

"There now hurry up we need to be at the museum in the next two days, and were still pretty far off." Jack said in a serious tone. He couldn't miss the evac. He wouldn't miss it.

"Relax, everything gonna be fine" Collin told him while opening the cereal box. Soon they had finished eating and were ready to leave. Jack led with his crowbar in hand and sub-machine gun close by. Collin followed with his sub-machine gun and wrench hanging from his belt. Behind him was Kiara wielding two pistols with her sub-machine gun hanging from her back. They exited on the other side of the house into a street. A Street was littered with zombies. Most rushed Jack but he easily beat one down after another with his crowbar. Collin started walking towards him to help when a small hunch back zombie jumped onto his head and lead him away while laughing insanely. Kiara turned and unloaded both pistol clips into the thing. Meanwhile Jack had stopped the remaining from rushing them. Collin leaned on a wall so he wouldn't have to worry about falling.

"What the hell was that thing" Collin asked in-between attempts of him trying to catch his breath. "It started moving me against my own will."

"It's another special infected" Kiara explained.

"You mean you know what these things are?" Jack asked.

"Kind of. There's Jockeys the thing we just killed, Hunters which can pounce on survivors from far off distances, Smokers which can catch people with their incredibly long tongues, Boomers which puke this disgusting bile on you that attracts other zombies, Spitters that spit acid that burns like hell if you walk on it, Witches that lure people in with their crying that cut you down with their giant nails, Chargers that can knock out multiple people at once and can grab one survivor and slam them into the ground repeatedly. Then there's Tanks. They are basically a regular zombie that's the size of an actual tank and hits as hard as a real tank shell." Kiara explained to the both of them. Both men looked completely overwhelmed by her list of monsters. "Haven't you seen them before?" She asked.

"Well ya but we didn't know there was that many different types." Collin told her.

"Enough we can discuss this later we need to keep moving." Jack said. Even though in his mind he was trying to wrap his head around how these things could mutate like that in the first place. They started walking down the street again until they could see the museum. Unfortunately there were large barricades in the way preventing them from going any farther. From where they were they could see that all of the openings around the museum were blocked off as well. "DAMNIT" Jack yelled. Everything he had worked for, everything he sacrificed was just wasted. He was about to just storm off and leave Collin and Kiara to fend for themselves since there evac was gone. That is until he heard a call for help over a radio sitting nearby.

"Hello. Is anyone there? Please respond." Jack walked over to the radio and picked it up.

"Hello" Jack responded.

"What hello. Who is this? I'm Marcus Williams, I'm holed up in the museum and looking for evac." The man franticly explained.

"Then that makes two of us, or rather four. We found this radio just outside one of the barricades." Jack told the man.

"Really? Well then maybe we can help each other." The man said. "I need supplies and you need evac. Get some food and I'll break down the barricade so you can get in."

"We have some food with us now but why do we need it?" Jack asked.

"Because the evac will be here in a week." The man answered.

"WHAT! I thought the evac was tomorrow." Jack said.

"It was but the chopper needs repairs and the soonest they can get us is a week. I thought the same thing so I didn't bring anything with me." The man replied.

"Well we have some food with us so hurry it up." Jack told him.

"Ok stand back. When the barricade is destroyed run to the entrance. I'll support you from the roof. When you get inside flip the switch next to the door and metal bars will fall out of the doorway blocking off any infected trying to get in."

"Hey Raiden what's happening?" Collin asked. Jack forgot that they couldn't hear his conversation.

"Someone inside the museum is gonna take down the barricade to let us in if we share our food with him. There is plenty so I'm not worried about that, however I am worried that the blast will attract zombies to us so when it explodes just run to the entrance." Jack explained. "Ok were ready." Jack said into the radio. There was a reply but none of them could hear it over the explosion. When the smoke cleared they ran as fast as they could. A charger attempted to charge Kiara but the man on the roof shot it dead before it could even reach her. They made it into the museum and Jack flipped the switch bringing the bars down and stopping any infected from reaching them.

"Now what?" Kiara asked.

Jack looked up and smiled. "We meet the man upstairs."


End file.
